1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental instruments. More particularly, the invention concerns a disposable aspirating unit usable with ultrasonic dental scalers of conventional construction. The aspirating unit has at its distal end a vacuum scoop that circumscribes the scaler tip and automatically carries away particulate matter generated during operation of the scaler.
2. Discussion of the Invention
A number of different types of ultrasonic scalers have been suggested in the past. Typically such devices include a curved tip for supplying high frequency vibrations that effectively remove adherent deposits from the teeth and bits of inflamed tissue from the walls of the gingival crevice. Most of the prior ultrasonic scalers include an autoclavable hand piece and one or more tips that can be removably connected to the hand piece. The tip of the scaler is generally interconnected with an electrically operated power unit which provides high frequency vibration to the tip in the range of between about 5,000 Hertz and about 25,000 Hertz. Exemplary of such ultrasonic scalers are those offered for sale by Dentsply International, Inc. of York, Pa.; J. R. Rand Corporation of Deer Park, N.Y.; and Spartan U.S.A. of Fenton, Mo.
During operation of the conventional prior art ultrasonic scalers, substantial aerosol contamination results. More particularly, during the scaling procedure, the prior art devices typically generate a substantial aerosol spray of blood, saliva, tissue, calculus and other particulate matter which can contaminate large areas of the operative field.
Some prior art ultrasonic scalers are provided with a source of cooling water which can be directed toward the work area. These devices tend to cause a build-up of water in the patient's mouth which must be periodically removed using conventional suction devices. Generally these devices include an elongated tube having a suction nozzle at one end which is disposed within the patient's mouth proximate the tooth being worked on. These suction devices are generally unwieldy and must be operated by the dental assistant as the dentist performs the scaling procedure. Accordingly, two people, that is the dentist and the dental assistant, both must be present during the dental procedure.
The thrust of the present invention is to overcome the drawbacks set forth in the preceding paragraphs by providing a novel, disposable aspiration unit that can be quickly and easily removably interconnected with commercially available scalers of conventional design. The aspiration unit of the present invention is lightweight, easy to use and provides novel suction means for automatically carrying away both the cooling water used during the procedure and the particulate contamination generated during the performance of the procedure. Since the dentist is manipulating the scaler along with the attached aspiration unit of the invention, the dental assistant is not needed and can be performing other important work such as sterilization in accordance with recent OSHA procedures.
While some attempts have been made in the past to provide suction devices for use with ultrasonic scalers, these devices have not received wide acceptance in the field. One prior art suction device which has been advertised for use with ultrasonic scalers is a device offered for sale by Periogiene Company of Fort Collins, Colo.
As will be better understood from the description which follows, the disposable aspiration unit of the present invention provides high volume aspiration and, due to its unique design, effectively contains and carries away aerosols containing blood, tissue and particulate matter generated during the scaling procedure.